


Angles

by Kenocka



Series: The City [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Glorious Evolution Future, Smut, Void Invasion Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenocka/pseuds/Kenocka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The camera needed to be fixed.</p><p>Warning: Graphic depictions of sexual acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akai Shi-Koret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akai+Shi-Koret), [Helmight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helmight/gifts).



> See this is what happens when Akai's nothing but a goddamn cocktease and leaves me alone at two in the morning holding my dick after he's done jerked it around. Bastard.

Nasus was walking down one of the City's monitored hallways looking for blind spots in the camera angles when the idea struck him. He paid careful attention to the direction of the monitoring devices and noted which ones were turned in what directions and for how long. With a smirk hidden by his headpiece he raised a hand to the right side of his head and radioed back that he had found a spot but wanted to make certain of it and could Kayle please make her way down to meet him and yes he did require her personally, bring tools to adjust the equipment because his own hands-on meddling hadn't helped at all.

The irritated look the angel gave him upon arrival was met with a smirk she couldn't see as he turned and led her to the area. She tossed the tool bag to him and moved to set up a ladder underneath and out of sight of the afflicted camera. She mounted the first set of steps but was stopped from ascending further when a set of heavy hands gently set upon her shoulders. Kayle turned her head as Nasus moved closer and let his hands trace lower to knead at her waist. A breath of his ghosted across her neck as he leaned in to breathe her scent in – when had he removed his headpiece? Suspicion tensed the woman as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, whispering before backing away and allowing his hands to trail across her stomach as he did so.

Kayle turned and the incredulous look she sent Nasus's way gave him pause and he thought for a moment he would be refused. Despite her initial hesitation it didn't stop her from taking a seat on the ladder's third step. Visible triumph marked the smirk Nasus wore and it turned lascivious as he knelt before the woman and gently spread her legs apart. With one hand on her knee he put the other to her face and stroked his thumb idly as he waited for a signal. Face reddening, Kayle moved to fumble with a buckle only to have her hands tenderly moved away to grab hold of the ladder legs as the man kneeling before her unclasped the belt. Undulating upward for a moment to help him as he pulled her pants to her ankles, she watched him lean closer before her gaze flicked to the deserted corridor. Her gasp was one of surprise when she felt his tongue quickly flit against her and the second sound she made was one that announced the beginning of pleasure as he probed slightly deeper. The angel kept glancing from the hallway to Nasus as her breathing quickened into panting. Occasionally his nose touched her and she shivered at the change in temperature but moaned softly, forcing herself to be quieter, as the pulses deepened the further his tongue penetrated.

Slowly Nasus moved closer, hands braced on the woman's thighs and pushing her legs apart as far as the ladder would allow. It creaked under her grasp and he found himself smiling as he licked further in, turned on by the shortened sounds of her moans and by the thrill of possibly being caught. He found himself uttering cut off moans into her as she succeeded in keeping her voice down and increased his pace to put that effort to waste, reveling in her lightly fruity taste. She bucked forward suddenly and shuddered with a moan that in private would have contained a much higher whining tone to it and he found himself delving further as he kept her legs apart.

Head falling back, Kayle attempted to take a steadying breath that she released far too quickly a moment later as a sound she bit down on and forcefully cut off. Nasus made a returned groan of longing at that and he increased his efforts. Her back arced forward and fast, small exhalations escaped as one of her hands detached from its grip on the ladder to grab hold of one of the hands on her thigh. She squeezed out of reflex as another wave of pleasure rolled upward through her breasts. Kayle followed it bodily and didn't bother to stop the loud and uncontrolled moan that traveled along with the stimulus.

The cry rose higher in pitch and desperateness as Nasus slowed the pace and teased her. She let go of Nasus's hand to grab hold of his head and rocked her hips forward. He moaned in response and accelerated the tempo eagerly as finally Kayle stopped holding herself back and cried out in release. Nasus kept lapping at her until she laid back against the other ladder steps and her breathing evened out. Then he pulled back and smiled at her and the way she tugged at his ear.

With a chuckle he pulled her pants up over her knees and tiredly the woman lifted herself just enough so he could dress her. For a moment the two remained as they were, Nasus kneeling between Kayle's legs and Kayle absentmindedly tugging on Nasus's ear or petting his head. Then the jackal stood, speaking a few words of magic to clean his face, and pulled the angel to her feet. He got a tender kiss on his chin before she turned and headed up the ladder, feeling weak-kneed from the experience.

The camera still needed to be fixed.  


End file.
